Iris Clops
Iris is a freckled, green-skinned cyclops with green pigtails. She is a former member of the Fear Squad, though she is still an admirer of the captain, Cleo de Nile. She is a former Scream Queen, and is one of the students unable to speak and understand Zombie. Info Iris is a sweet girl, but she is a little on the quiet side around strangers. In Monster High Family Nothing is known about them, but at least one of them is a cyclops. Friends Iris is friends with Scarah Screams, shown in most webisodes, but most prominently in "Kind: The Shockumentary" as they forgive each other after arguing earlier. Romance Iris dated the pink cyclops boy in "Fright On!", but he was later seen with someone else, implying it wasn't too serious. Story of Joining Sora's Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High, the trio even had chlorine in Iris' eye when she was watching Lagoona racing in the pool, but the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt Hyde share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie Stein and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Creatures Category:School students Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Internet characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted characters Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Movie characters Category:Cyclops Category:Eerie (class) Yo-Kai Category:European characters Category:Greek characters